An optical transceiver is a device that transmits and receives data using electrical wire or traces on one side and transmits and receives data using optical waveguide or optical fiber on the other side. Optical transceiver systems, such as optical transmitters and optical receivers, can be implemented for electrical to optical signal conversion and optical to electrical signal conversion. On a printed circuit board (PCB), an optical transceiver can be electrically coupled to an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC), for example a network interface controller (NIC) ASIC or a network switch ASIC.